In recent years, the use of fluoropolymers as lubricious coatings has become widespread. Cookware coated with polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) has become especially popular because of its non-stick character.
The physical nature of fluoropolymers makes it difficult to bond them well enough to substrates to prevent coatings of such polymers from blistering and peeling away during use. This is especially true of PTFE.